TMNT What I Would Do For You
by Melty94
Summary: A small couple chapter story focusing on Don and Leo's relationship, especially as kids. Part of a bigger story that is to come.


"Come on Leo! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming! Just let me get the rest of this trash!"

"Well hurry up! You need to see this!"

Leonardo sighed and shook his head, an amused smile crossing his face. Donatello was at it again. That morning the two young turtles had been sent out by their Master Splinter to search for useful objects that they could find in the sewers. It was a daily routine, and they did it in shifts. Much to the delight of Donatello, he and his brother Leo had been picked for this morning's particular searching adventure. Leo grinned as he lept over the trash in front of him. If it was anyone who loved the scavenges more than anybody, it was Donatello. Donatello was the first one to volunteer, and the last one to come home. Donatello had just begun to discover the magic of inventing, and he was fascinated with it. So whenever the turtles went out, Donatello always kept on the lookout for things he could tinker with. The two turtles had found many intriguing things that morning, and it had spurred many ideas that both amused and annoyed Leonardo. All morning and afternoon his little brother had been going on and on about his newest idea and latest invention. Leo sighed with content. He liked these trash runs.

"Leo! LEO check this out!" He could hear Don cry in excitement. Heeding his brother's voice, Leonardo proceeded to approach Donnie, the plastic bag he was carrying slapping against his legs as he ran. Donatello knelt over an object, his eyes glimmering with curiosity and excitement upon his discovery.

"What'd ya find?" Leonardo questioned, leaning on his knees in order to catch his breath. Standing up straight, he peered over his brother's shoulder to get a look. Donatello reached down into the water and pulled up what appeared to be an old RC car, along with a battered-but still in tact remote control. Grinning, he examined it as he waved it in Leo's face.

"Look at this!" He piped up, his voice in a fluster. Leo's eyes widened.

"Is that a..."

"YES!" Donatello replied with a bright smile. "it's an RC car! Just like the ones Splinter tells us the humans play with!" he added, bringing it close to his face.

"Woaaaahhhhhhhhh..."

Tapping the front of the car, Donatello added, "It looks similar to the one I've been inventing!" he chattered. "I wonder if it still works!"

"It probably has a little water damage, but you should try it!"

Shaking the car for a moment or two, Donatello eagerly stood up and placed the car down on the ground in front of them. Grabbing the remote, he pressed the buttons. When the car didn't respond, his smile dissipated. Twiddling with the controls with his thumbs, he sighed with dissapointment. "Aw," He uttered, a frown coming across his face. Leonardo paused and pondered a moment, before setting down the bag around his arm and opening it.

"Well, maybe we got some batteries that are still good in here." Leo began to rummage through its contents. It was only a moment or two later when he found what he was looking for. "Ah ha!" he cried. Pulling out two double A batteries, he laughed. "I knew I grabbed these for a reason!" He joked. Donatello's eyes widened with happiness. Grasping it from Leo's hand, he opened up the back of the car and placed the two batteries in, clamping the compartment shut when he had done so. Setting it down in front of them both, he wiggled the controls. When the car responded with the tires letting out a squeal, both boys looked at each other in joy. Pushing the throttle forward, the car dashed off.

"Heehee! Look at her go Leo!"

"Wow!"

The car zipped across the sewer passage, skidding and squeaking. Jerking the throttle to the right, the car spun forward and did a U-turn. The turtle kids grinned. Twisting the throttle in a circular motion, Don laughed.

"This is soooo cooooolll!"

"Can I try?" Leo asked, reaching for the remote suddenly. Donatello gasped in surprise as Leo reached for it, leaning backwards, he yelled,

"Wait!"

"Don, just let m-"

Donatello stood up and rushed forward to get out of his older brother's grasp, but before he could, he tripped on his the bag behind him and stumbled forward, his face coming into contact with the wet floors. Leonardo cried out second, toppling on top of his brother in a similar car proceeded to dash into a dark tunnel straight ahead of them, before a loud noise resulted from it seconds later. The echoes of a crash rang through the sewer passages, causing both turtles to close their eyes and grimace. Groaning, Donatello swung himself off of Leonardo and let the bags slip of his arm, coming ontop of Leonardo with a thump. Leonardo groaned under their weight as Donatello dashed over to where the Car had dissapeared.

Donatello furrowed his eyebrows. The car had slipped through a gap that led to an old abandoned section of the sewers. There was wood blocking the area off, and a sign deemed "KEEP OUT." was labeled on top. Donatello would have heeded those warnings almost immediately, if it weren't for the fact he really wanted that car. Placing his hands around a piece of wood, he ripped it off, and slowly began to clear away into the tunnel. As Leonardo stood up, rubbing his head, he stared in horror at his brother upon noticing what he was doing.

"Don wait!" He cried, pushing the bags off of him and stumbling to his feet. Reaching a hand out to Donatello, he said, "Don't go in there!" Donatello stopped in his path and turned around, looking at his brother in confusion.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Didn't you see where that car went?" Leonardo questioned, gesturing towards the dark tunnel. Turning back to Donatello, he added, "It looks like the structures in there are unstable. It was probably deemed unsafe." Donatello glanced back at where Leonardo had motioned and back to his brother. Fidgeting with his fingers, he moaned.

"Can't we get it?" He pleaded. "it's not that far in, just lemme get it and we can go!"

"No!"

"B-but Leo!"

Leo sighed and slapped a hand over his eyes with irritation. Folding his arms he narrowed his eyebrows at his brother. "Father placed me in charge of you!" he stated firmly. Donatello didn't seem convinced.

"So?"

"So you shouldn't go in there!"

"But I tripped on _**YOU!**_ and the car! A-and my invention-"

Leo yanked the controller out of Donatello's hands. "Look, it's YOUR fault the car dashed in there! Not mine!" He yelled. "That **stupid **car and invention aren't worth it! So just, get over it Don!"

Donatello recoiled at Leo's shouting and stared at his brother in shock for a moment. He turned his head away in a hurt expression, leaving Leo to realize what he had just done. He never snapped at his brothers, **never**. Especially to Donatello. He had forgotten Donatello was extremely sensitive out of all of them, and never really took anything without feeling a little hurt. The blue covered turtle covered his mouth in surprise and horror at himself. "I-.." He stuttered. Donatello averted his eyes from his brother almost immediately, rubbing his shoulder, his eyes reminiscent with anguish.

"I-I- Don, I didn't mean that." Leo apologized. Donatello stood there and shook without response. Turning his head away, he did not look at his sibling. He only kept his head away from his brother as tears filled his eyes.

"Don, I really-"

Donatello gulped with uneasiness and trembled, facing towards the dark tunnel. "You know what? Fine. I can get it." The hurt was apparent in his red-brown eyes as he turned and headed over towards the tunnel.

"You can just go home."

Leo bit his bottom lip and clenched his teeth, anger coursing through him.

"Maybe I will." He replied bitterly. Kicking the bag in front of him, he turned and headed the other way, uttering under his breath. It was all Don's fault anyway. His blood curdled in frustration. _Whatever. It's just a dumb car. _ He marched off, his bag in his hand and frustration fuming through his body

.  
****


End file.
